The present invention relates to the field of X-ray imaging, to be more specific, relates to a heat transfer device, an X-ray detecting apparatus, and an X-ray imaging equipment. The X-ray imaging equipment usually comprises an X-ray generating apparatus and an X-ray detecting apparatus. The X-ray generating apparatus generates X-rays and irradiates the generated X-rays onto a target object to be imaged (e.g., a user to be diagnosed). The X-ray detecting apparatus receives the X-rays that pass through the target object and transforms the received X-rays into electrical signals. In addition, the X-ray imaging equipment can further comprise an image processing apparatus which processes the electrical signals transformed by the X-ray detecting apparatus to generate an image of the target object and a display apparatus for displaying the image generated by the image processing apparatus.
In order to ensure image quality of the X-ray imaging equipment, the X-ray detector in the X-ray detecting apparatus needs to operate at a constant temperature, e.g., 39° C.±1.5° C. Hence, the X-ray generating apparatus is equipped with a heat transfer device capable of adjusting temperature of the X-ray detector. The heat transfer device in the prior art usually comprises a resistance type heater for heating the X-ray detector and a radiator for cooling the X-ray detector and a fan for supplying air to the radiator. However, such heat transfer device is liable to be affected by the temperature condition of the ambient environment. For example, when the ambient temperature is relatively low, the current heat transfer device cannot effectively and/or rapidly heat the X-ray detector, and when the ambient temperature is relatively high, the current heat transfer device cannot effectively and/or rapidly cool the X-ray detector. Therefore, the X-ray detecting apparatus equipped with such heat transfer device is limited in terms of the operating environment, e.g., not higher than 34° C.